How badly can one spell Akashi ?
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction] Pour les prompts : Je suis barista et tu es l'odieux client qui passe et commande un Venti Macchiato tout en téléphonant donc j'écris ton nom de manière incorrecte tous les jours et : Je suis un homme d'affaires très occupé et mon barista écrit continuellement mon nom de manière irrespectueuse, non mais sérieusement, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend AU.


**How badly can one spell Akashi ?**

 **Kate882**

 _Ndt : bon, c'est la fin de l'année, mon temps libre revient donc j'ai décidé de poster les trads que j'ai en stock depuis un an et plus, partager le bonheur, etc. J'ai la permission de l'auteur ! (que j'aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs j'en ai deux autres d'elle à poster ensuite). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **1** **er** **prompt : Je suis barista et tu es l'odieux client qui passe et commande un venti macchiato tout en téléphonant donc j'écris ton nom incorrectement tous les jours de manière de plus en plus créative. AU**

« Oui, figurez-vous que je comprends ce que vous me dites. Je n'ai pas cinq ans. En fait je pense qu'un enfant de cinq ans pourrait vous comprendre. Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que vous pensez que c'est la solution. » Etait en train de dire dans son bluetooth l'homme aux cheveux rouges en face de lui, ne regardant même pas Kuroko; ses yeux étaient fixés sur le message qu'il tapait sur son téléphone.

« Monsieur, si vous ne commandez pas, je vais devoir vous demander d'aller au bout de la queue. » déclara Kuroko, remarquant que les autres clients commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Un venti macchiato. Nom de commande : Akashi. » dit-il, ne levant toujours pas les yeux et sortant de la file. « Non, pas vous. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous demanderais un café ? » entendit Kuroko avant qu'il ne commence à s'occuper de la commande tout en demandant au client suivant ce qu'il désirait. Si Kuroko écrivit 'Acashi' sur le gobelet, personne n'avait à le savoir à part lui (et Kise, qui riait de l'irritation de Kuroko depuis sa place à l'autre comptoir).

Ça se reproduisit le jour suivant. Apparemment Kuroko était assez doué pour faire du café, malgré la faute d'orthographe, pour faire revenir Akashi dans le petit café.

« Envoyez mes respects, mais je ne pourrai pas être présent aujourd'hui. » Une pause. « Si vous ne pensez pas être assez compétent pour le faire vous-même, je vous recommande de commencer à chercher une autre carrière. » Une autre pause. « Bien. J'attends un rapport sur mon bureau, me confirmant que tout s'est bien passé, avant la fin de la journée. Un venti macchiato pour Akashi. Désole, je pouvais sentir le regard mauvais du barista sur moi. Donc, pour reprendre là où nous en étions… »

Kuroko espérait bien qu'Akashi pouvait le sentir, parce qu'il ne levait certainement pas les yeux pour le voir. Il gribouilla 'Acashe' sur le gobelet avant de se remettre au travail.

« Il va falloir m'expliquer, en détails, comment exactement avez-vous pu faire une telle erreur. » Kuroko se demanda s'il devait être inquiet d'avoir reconnu la voix d'Akashi dès son entrée. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement reconnu l'attitude supérieure qu'avait l'autre quand il parlait. « Parce que ça va nous coûter, et il faut que je sache si je dois me contenter de le retirer de votre salaire, ou si je dois m'assurer que ce soit le dernier salaire que vous receviez de ma compagnie. »

« Venti macchiato ? » demanda Kuroko avant même qu'Akashi n'atteigne le comptoir. Il reçut un hochement de tête absent en réponse, mais il était clair que l'attention D'Akashi était portée sur ce qu'il était en train d'écouter.

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu continues de mutiler le nom de ce gars en particulier ? » demanda Kise à Kuroko, lequel écrivait « Acklashi » sur le gobelet à préparer.

« Je veux savoir s'il le remarquera. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu sans qu'il soit au téléphone. De plus, il est toujours plutôt impoli avec ses interlocuteurs », répondit Kuroko en passant à Kise la boisson à apporter à Akashi.

« Il pourrait se plaindre à la direction. »

« Il aurait à lever le nez assez longtemps pour lire mon badge, pour ça. » affirma Kuroko sans inquiétude.

La matin suivant, quand Akashi entra, il se contenta de faire un geste en direction de Kuroko tandis qu'il continuait sa conversation téléphonique. Apparemment, Kuroko se souvenant de sa commande signifiait qu'il n'avait plus à commander. « La solution est de licencier quelques personnes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me contactez pour ça. C'est le travail du département des Finances. »

Cette fois, cependant, Akashi leva les yeux sur Kuroko quand celui-ci lui apporta sa boisson. Il avait écrit 'Aodolashee' sur le gobelet, aujourd'hui, et Akashi le fixa en levant les sourcils.

Il observa Kuroko de haut en bas, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Etes-vous illettré, ou est-ce que vous trouvez simplement ça amusant ? » demanda t-il. « Non, pas vous. Je parle à – » Akashi jeta un coup d'œil au badge de Kuroko. « Kuroko Tetsuya. » annonça t-il dans son téléphone avant de retourner son attention sur Kuroko avec expectation, attendant apparemment une réelle réponse à sa question.

Kuroko se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je vois. Heureusement que tu es mignon, ou j'aurais eu à parler avec ton patron, Tetsuya. » Et à ces mots Akashi sortit avec son gobelet, continuant sa discussion avec son téléphone.

Le jour suivant Akashi n'était pas au téléphone. Il s'avança et plaça un bout de papier devant Kuroko. Son nom et numéro de téléphone étaient inscrits dessus. « Je ferai l'effort de trouver du temps pour répondre à ton appel si tu fais celui d'écrire correctement mon nom, cette fois. » l'informa Akashi.

Kuroko considéra un instant s'indigner et dire qu'Akashi ne devrait pas simplement supposer que Kuroko _ait_ envie de l'appeler. A la place, il écrivit normalement son nom.

 **2** **e** **prompt : Je suis un homme d'affaires très occupé et mon barista fait continuellement des fautes d'orthographe dans mon nom de manière irrespectueuse, sérieusement, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend. AU**

La première fois que ça se produisit Akashi se sentit seulement légèrement irrité de la mauvaise orthographe. Le résultat était assez proche pour qu'il suppose que c'était une simple erreur. Une erreur agaçante, mais une dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre à qui que ce soit.

La seconde fois, il considéra l'idée que le barista se foutait de lui. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le regard noir sans même lever les yeux, et la faute était pire.

Il serait resté pour demander comment exactement il prévoyait de garder son travail s'il faisait exprès d'énerver les gens qui le payaient, mais il était pressé. Le travail commençait dans deux heures, ce qui signifiait que tout le monde voulait lui parler tout de suite, bien évidemment.

La troisième fois, ça devenait simplement ridicule. Personne ne pouvait prétendre tirer « Acklashi » d'Akashi. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, cependant. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il décida que si le problème persistait le lendemain, il signalerait l'employé.

Enfin, ça avait été l'idée, en tous cas. Après tout, Aodolashee était une raison valable pour signaler quelqu'un. Avait été, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde vraiment le barista qui avait détruit son nom. Il était mignon.

Quand il demanda la raison des monstruosités orthographiques qui étaient apparues sur son café, il fut un peu surpris de seulement recevoir un haussement d'épaules en réponse. Les gens n'étaient jamais aussi irrespectueux avec lui. Il décida de laisser couler à cause de ces grands yeux bleus, et en dit à peu près autant à Kuroko. Il appréciait la façon dont le prénom de Kuroko roulait sur sa langue.

Le jour suivant, il décida de donner à Kuroko son numéro de téléphone personnel. Il sourit avec satisfaction quand son nom apparut écrit correctement. Il avait hâte de parler avec son nouveau barista favori.

* * *

 _C'est court, mais c'est mignon et j'étais pliée en le lisant pour la première fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! (Bonus : je me SUIS RELUE ! Profitez, c'est aussi rare qu'une éclipse)_


End file.
